roblox_japanese_samuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Hojo
The Hōjō Clan The Hōjō Clan (北条氏, Hōjō-shi) is a clan inside Robloxia Japan based on the ancient Hōjō Clan who controlled Japan during the times of the Kamakura Bakufu. The Hōjō of Robloxia Japan follow an "alternative history", considering that they are basically the ancient Hōjō which, in the RJ community, never got exterminated, unlike what happened in actual history. The Hōjō control the provinces of Sagami and Izu, also having ownership over the most important mountain for religion in Japan: Mount Fuji. The Hōjō Clan, altough not the biggest clan in RJ, is certainly one of the most organized ones. High positions are, for example, given to members of the retainer families; being Kajiwara, Toyama or Narita, each with it's own special dominion inside Hōjō politics. It also boasts an extraordinary sense of duty amongst its members, contributing to the clan's overall stability and progress. The current Daimyō, Hōjō Akamoto, is renowned for being a skilled warrior and a veteran commander, known by his moniker "The Bunny General" (兎の大将, Usagi no Taishou) due to his iconic kabuto and swift delivery of death. He served the clan faithfully for a long time and still does so to this day, being one of its eldest members. Background Being one of the clans with a long life span in the genre, The Hōjō Clan has quite a history of prominence and prosperity, coupled with disaster and distraught. The origins of the clan have long been lost amongst the memories of the genre. Originally led by Hōjō Ujinobu, the Hōjō Clan was a loyal and powerful vassal to the Tokugawa Shogunate, ruled by Tokugawa Tora. Having fought together several times in the past, both rulers shared a bond of trust and respect, often helping each other in the betterment of both clans. As the leader of the Hōjō, Ujinobu proved to be as bright of a leader as he had been during his reign in the Kiyatoma. His talents for politics and leadership gathered him a staggering number of followers, as well as the respect and admiration of friends and foes alike. In time, the Hōjō became the main military force of the Shogunate, combining a set of skilled warriors and talented administrators, brought together by staunch loyalty. At this stage, the dominance and splendour of the Hōjō Clan were undeniable. But then, trouble began to surface. Amongst some of these talented individuals stood a small stain; a sparkle that had not yet lit a flame. A flame of ambition. Together with Ujinobu stood two of his family members: Hōjō Ujiharu and Hōjō Ujimune. Ujiharu was a very talented retainer, boasting high capabilities as both a warrior and administrator. It wasn't long before he took the reins of the (in)famous Rokuhara Agency, proceeding to be one of its greatest reformers and defenders. He was also the founder of the Suta family; the first branch family of the Hōjō Clan and house to a number of talented individuals. However, in the midst of all of his skills and talents, Ujiharu proved to be very arrogant and ambitious. He would often burst out in anger whenever something did not go his way, diminishing others for their failures. He would also constantly make light of the Kiba Samurai branch, calling them 'mindless brutes' who could not do anything other than fighting, in comparison to his own Rokuhara Agency. And lastly, he would often get himself into arguments with Ujinobu, showing a very disrespectful demeanor towards his own Daimyō. A constant streak of disrespect and misbehavior forced Ujinobu to exile Ujiharu. The exiled Rokuhara still attempted some acts of subterfuge against his former clan in the hopes of retaliating, but all proved unsuccessful. Ujiharu eventually commited seppuku, in an attempt to cleanse his long list of crimes against both his clan and family. But this was not the end for the Suta... yet. Tokimasa's Sword This is fictional and is not historical / Never was as such in RL, you have been informed Currently in possession of Prince Shimazu Hisakazu. It is the most important sword of Hojo; the sword of Hojo Tokimasa; the founder of the Hojo. This sword is a legend in itself because it has been used by Tokimasa in his campaigns to conquer the lands of Japan for his own, and Minamoto's, cause. The sword is currently around 400 years old and still remains intact to this day; hence it is a great object of study under the students. The sword of Hojo Tokimasa; the treasure of the Hojo Clan --------------->